Fall for You
by PiraBats3
Summary: Songfic. Fall for You - Secondhand Serenade. Bruce/Rachel.


**Author's Note:** Fun little songfic that popped into my head in the wee hours of the morning. I saw a music video once featuring this song and a bunch of Bruce/Rachel clips, and fell in love with it. Now this song simply describes their relationship to me. It's their song. So I did what I do best…I wrote about it using parts from the movies. Not very original, but I suppose I tried to dig deeper. ...And make it as confusing as possible. Maybe.

Hey, it was like three o'clock in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fall for You – Secondhand Serenade)<strong>

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting._

He dumped the champagne over the ledge, droplets of it making small, perfect dots on the cement at his feet. The air felt good, the sea breeze fluttering the edges of his suit. Leaning against the railing, he replayed his speech in his head. He wasn't jealous, honest. He wanted to retire, and he wanted to be with her. That was all he ever really wanted—to be happy. She was his only shot. She was his happiness. And Harvey was his golden opportunity, and he wasn't going amiss chasing after it. At least, that was what he kept telling himself, even after he heard her approach.

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

She leaned sideways against the railing, her hip cocking in frustration. He didn't have to look at her to know her expression, he could practically sense it. Of course she didn't approve of his speech. After all, he was practically giving the city to someone else—in a manner of speaking. He shook his head, quickly moving to debate with her when she made the wrong accusations. He wasn't jealous and he wasn't poking fun. He meant every word, honest.

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

She looked at him skeptically as he explained himself to her. And when he broached the topic of them, her eyes shifted sideways as did her weight. She was uncomfortable, something he hadn't seen before when he mentioned them. A little green ebbed its way into his vision for a moment, and he tried to blink it away as he felt lost for a moment. He was trying his best. For the city. For her.

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

Harvey interrupted them. He was out of his place, both inside and out here on the balcony, and he knew it. So out of kindness, mainly for her uncomfortable status more so than his, he allowed them to retreat together. He watched her stroll away from him, her blue dress sprawling sideways in the wind as she approached Harvey's outstretched hand. She glanced behind her as she walked away, though, her dark eyes meeting his one last time. She still loved him, that much was clear in that one, fleeting glance. But the way she intertwined arms with the other man made that little bit of green return.

* * *

><p><em>But hold your breath—<em>

She gasped when her feet lifted from the ground, and the little boy squealed with sudden terror. He held them both with one firm grip the short distance to the rooftop while voices shouted up at them, crying for the monster to come back. Once he released them, she had already comprehended what had happened and was working to calm the boy down. He sobbed, his eyes red from tears and his breathing hitched and heavy. But he still managed to look around her and look at him, muttering something even he almost couldn't hear.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you._

She glanced at him too, her gratitude clear in her brown eyes. He nodded once to inform her that he understood her unspoken words—words that he always could decipher before she uttered them. And then he turned, ready to finish what he had set out to do.

_Over again—don't make me change my mind._

She made him pause, glancing over his shoulder as he crouched on the ledge, his left hand already fingering his cape. She was worried about him—for him. A complete stranger. A possible danger and threat. Someone who wore a mask and defied the very law that she had worked for nearly the past decade to maintain. Now was his chance to show her. Now was his chance to prove himself to her.

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

"It's not who I am underneath, it's what I do that defines me." He said it slowly, clearly. He didn't try so hard to mask his voice. The raspy growl was lighter and faded, his pitch higher to be heard over the noise around them. And he wanted her to recognize him. Not only would she get the quote in an instant, but his voice would nick her too. Instantly.

_I swear it's true._

Her eyes flashed with recognition and remembrance. Success. He could see the wheels turning, all rational thoughts flying through her head. She was trying to piece the puzzle together, to prove it really was him without striding straight over to him and finding out. She was trying to admit it to herself.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

She said his name with a whole new meaning. Not only was it a question of identity, but a question of morality, of disbelief. He just turned and leapt into the air, his arms spreading wide and the cape snapping to a rigid form behind him. The wind cushioned him and the screams hurled upward at him seemed softer as he relaxed. One weight had been lifted. She knew.

_You're impossible to find._

He could practically feel her eyes follow him as he glided. She knew. Now it didn't matter what he faced up ahead, what Ra's had in store for him. She knew.

* * *

><p><em>This is not what I intended.<em>

He was numb. Staring out the windshield as she rattled on. She hadn't noticed just how far out of reach he really was yet. She was too busy trying to save him already. He blinked as the car pulled screeched to a stop, her making her final point—not out of necessity but out of the need to see something other than the gray world around him. She hadn't noticed yet.

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

He pulled the heavy, cold, metal thing out from his coat pocket. It felt like a silver brick in his hand. No matter how he twisted it in his palm, it didn't seem to fit right, not like it had earlier when he hid it in his sleeve. He didn't want to admit this to her, to show her this weakness in him—but he knew that she needed to know. She needed to know everything. His hesitant navy blue hues rose to meet her stunned chocolate brown ones.

_You always thought that I was stronger._

It was the sound that made him realize that she had done something. The sharp bite came seconds later, the feeling of her hand etched into his neurons' memory. He didn't look at her, but anticipated the second slap. It didn't sting quite as much. It was the words that followed that hurt the most. His eyes darted upwards to meet hers again, this time insulted blue versus angry brown.

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start._

He watched her as she pulled away, the gun in his hand making his arm feel like dead weight. He knew she'd be crying now, blaming herself in some way. But he couldn't rescue her from her own, misplaced self-guilt just yet. He had to fix himself first. First, he had to get rid of the dead weight.

* * *

><p><em>But hold your breath—<em>

His arm was around her neck, and her fingers gripped the limb for dear life. His blood red grin gleamed at him from across the small space as she wriggled in his grip. She shook her head desperately, not for her, but for him. She didn't want him to give up himself for her. Just like he didn't want her to give herself up for him.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you._

The window shattered behind them both, making her nearly jump out of her skin and her throat squeak. Even he flinched out of instinct, out of response. They were just a couple of paces away. Too far to lunge, too close to move. The clown unraveled her from his hold, holding her at arm's length. Her navy dress fluttered in the harbor wind, the stray hairs around her bun coming loose. And then he let go.

_Over again—don't make me change my mind._

He didn't even think. He just bolted. One quick, powerful push of his legs sent him sliding out the broken window and onto the sloped side of the glass building. She screamed as she slid, rotating on her transverse plane as her hands clawed at the glass, doing anything to attempt to slow her down. Her eyes were wide and hysterical as they screamed up at him, and he slid down the glass like a bullet.

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

He caught her just as they hit the air, leaving the glass windows behind them so the street could quickly rise up to meet them. He griped her tightly around her waist, intertwining his leg with hers to keep her body flush against his. And his other hand shot the current through half of his cape. His muscles quivered under the additional strain, and the wind ripped past them, the cape noisily fluttering around them as they plummeted.

_I swear it's true._

They were spinning. Flying and spinning. Or falling and spinning. The lopsided mass dizzily plummeted the last few floors to slam into the hood of a taxi, startling the driver inside. He had kept his arm around her, his leg entwined with hers. She had fallen just as he had, but most of her weight was on him. The wind that had been knocked from his lungs left him breathless, but she was the one gasping for breath.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

Instantly her thoughts went straight to Harvey. But he wasn't jealous. Not this time. There she was in his arms, gazing up at him affectionately. While she was relieved about Harvey, she was also glad that they weren't dead either. That much was clear. He finally managed to breathe just in time to smile at her joke. His gloved hand wrapped around her shoulder and he pulled her close in a loving way, his lungs still not allowing him the space for words just yet.

_It's impossible—_

And then the noisy sound of the wind died in his ears, his hearing finally adapting to the change in atmosphere once his body relearned how to breathe. Chatter surrounded them. The car door to the taxi cab slammed shut. Sirens abruptly beeped to clear the way just out of sight. And a laugh echoed through the wind.

* * *

><p><em>So breathe in so deep.<em>

She stood in the center of the room, not too close to the glass nor the chair that she refused to sit in. She had her arms folded at her hips and she gently swayed like being moved by the breeze outside. He quietly approached, but she felt him anyway and twisted to follow his approach with her thoughtful gaze. As he approached the window, he glanced at her with a knowing and grateful expression to combat her curious and frustrated one. He was glad that she took Harvey's advice, and he was even more grateful that she felt safest with him.

_Breathe me in_

He stopped a mere pace in front of her, his focus on the city outside. She still swayed, like a mother soothing a baby, her chocolate eyes focused intently on him. When she broke the silence, he contemplated what to say to her. He had thought about it the entire way back, but still hadn't come up with much more than excuses. No real reason why he was about to throw his life away in a feeble effort to stop an insatiable mad man. Nothing more than…he had no choice.

_I'm yours to keep._

All fun and amusement was gone. He turned and glanced at her finally, bringing up the subject of them yet again. She blinked, hesitating. Her swaying skipped its beat. He closed the distance between them, determined to get her to answer him, no excuses. He needed to know, especially if he was going to go through with what he was about to do. He needed to know that there was still hope. Still hope that she loved him.

_And hold onto your words,_

One simple word, even whispered and almost unbelievable, was all he needed. Tomorrow no longer seemed so bleak, so pointless, so hopeless.

'_Cause talk is cheap._

His hand ran through her brunette locks, moving to cup the back of her head as he moved to kiss her. Softly, lovingly, gratefully. Her hand instinctively moved up his chest to his shoulder, her fingers gripping the fabric of his suit tighter than she realized.

_And remember me tonight,_

He pulled back this time. His hand left her first, his gaze diverted first, he took the first step. Her hand trailed on his abdomen, her gaze following him as he put space between them. He squared his shoulders, prepared for what came next, prepared for that to be a sufficient goodbye for now.

_When you're asleep._

When she said his name, he paused, turning slightly to look upon her yet again. She gave him one last plea not to do this, not to turn himself in. It was a simple one, a rational one. But one that he couldn't take to heart anymore than he already had. No matter his love and happiness for her, he couldn't be selfish. Not now. Without a word, he left her standing by the window, waiting for dawn.

* * *

><p><em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you.<em>

When she said his name, the world faded away. The two girls at his side were suddenly more non-existent than they were mere seconds before, the flashing light bulbs around them only techniques to brighten her features, to show more of her detail. She had grown, yes, but not aged. The cute young girl had grown beautiful, with her chocolate eyes, rosy cheeks, and fair skin. The shawl draped around her shoulders glittered with the camera flashes, mirroring her dark eyes. And she stared at him out of shock, and he returned the favor.

_Over again—don't make me change my mind._

He slipped into his act, and the world shifted its focus. The girls were behind him once more, waiting for the Lamborghini to pull up. The camera bulbs returned to being annoying nuisances rather than alternate forms of light. And her expression slanted, cynicism leaking into her features. Wet strands of his dark bangs danced in front of his eyes as he tried to convince her of his meaning through his fake and over-the-top tone.

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

She critiqued him, mocked him. He was unfit for her standards. She expected more of him, and his eyes pleaded with her to trust him, to believe in him. His smile slipped, his tone changed, he stepped closer—desperate.

_I swear it's true._

"It's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you." She smiled so sweetly, but her eyes betrayed her and he knew her smile full of sorrow. He exhaled, frustrated, as she turned. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't a coward anymore, that he, too, had grown. He wanted to reach out and show her.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

She strode further into the restaurant, her hips sashaying professionally as she walked in thought. He watched her get farther and farther away, ignoring the calls from behind him. He would show her. He had to.

* * *

><p><em>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you.<em>

She stepped through the rubble delicately, her focus on where she was planting her two-inch heels. The work outfit she wore didn't flatter her in the slightest, but yet she still radiated that cute essence of beauty that she grew into. He paused in his hammering, glancing over his shoulder as she approached, watching her lose hair fall in front of her down-turned face, her skin look golden in the morning light.

_Over again—don't make me change my mind._

She came to apologize. Apologize for treating him like he was worthless. Apologize for looking down her nose at him. Apologize for telling him that his father wasn't proud of him all those years ago. Apologize for not knowing—it wasn't her fault. And he told her so, with his smart-ass of a smirk and a genuine 'thank you' attached.

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

"I never stopped thinking about you… About us." How many nights had he been kept awake due to the same thing? He couldn't help but smile, partly out of understanding and partly out of pure and giddy relief. She stepped closer, this time without having to look at her feet. She couldn't keep from smiling either, anxious to say what she was about to say. Her chocolate eyes twinkled, her lavender scent finally reaching him in the wind.

_I swear it's true._

She tasted like berries, the taste muddling with the lavender scent to make him inhale deeper. Her lips were soft, gentle against his. Her fingertips were smooth on his cheek.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

He wanted pull her closer, wrap his arms around her, run his hands through her hair. But her hesitance wasn't for nothing, and she pulled back. Their eyes opened, and navy met chocolate. Searching her eyes lovingly for permission—for answers, he managed to take in all of her at once. Her expression, her eyes, her lips, her skin, her scent, her hair. Her lips even remained slightly pursed, as if she wanted to continue, but was holding back to make a statement.

_You're impossible to find._

"One day, maybe I'll see him again." And then Rachel crushed Bruce's heart, giving it only one last breath to hope for.


End file.
